You Are Beautiful
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Just a small HunterTori fluff, I do not know what came over me to write this…so do not ask, Um…Kind of an AU of “Beauty and The Beach” Tis AU because Hunter and Blake already know our Wind Trio… PLEASE REVIEW! [Complete]


**You are Beautiful**

**Standard Disclaimer **

**A/N**: Just a small Hunter/Tori fluff, I do not know what came over me to write this…so do not ask, but please do Review! Um…Kind of an AU of "Beauty and The Beach" Tis AU because Hunter and Blake already know our Wind Trio…

* * *

Tori sighed softly as she entered Storm Chargers the third time that day, she just got back from the beach from Shane, who has insulted her, she knew she wasn't a cheerleader or major prep, but she was who she was…A surfing tomboy, Shane practically told a hot guy who was checking her out to forget it, that she's too much of a "boy" to go on dates with guys! That was totally wrong! Tori so badly wanted to go on a date, be like the other girls of her school, but she couldn't if her friends wouldn't allow her too…that pissed her off…Sighing the moved over to the couch where her and her two best friends, Shane and Dustin, usually hang out…Seeing Tori a bit "down" Kelly walked over to her and sat down next to her, "Anything you wish to talk about?" Tori being slightly surprised looked to Kelly, "Shane…He thinks I'm too much of a "boy" to do girly stuff, like going on a date…" she said with a small sigh. Kelly nodded her head, "He really screwed up, eh?" Tori nodded toward her female companion, "Nothing to Worry about Kelly, I will get over it…" Kelly smiled handing her a piece of paper; looking to the piece of paper she read it, "Modeling: Seeking Beautiful girls with personality and Athletic Skills. Please report to the Blue Bay Harbor Mall before the time of 3 pm." Glancing to her watch, it was almost 2:30! She had to hurry, hugging her friend she said, smiling, "Thanks Kelly! I will tell you how it turns out!" he says before rushing out of the door passing her two friends on the way out, Dustin was the first to speak, "Dude! What's up with her?" Kelly just laughed, "Oh nothing…" Shane didn't believe her; he looked at her with a brow raised. Dustin then went behind the counter to start on a bike….

**Meanwhile… **

Marah and Kapri moving toward the Mall were bickering, as usual; Kapri was the first to speak, "Marah, we both know that she will most likely not show up!" Marah rolled her eyes toward her sister, "Yes, she will…" at that moment Tori appeared at the mall with the piece of paper in her hand, smiling Marah pointed at her, "See, I told you she would" It was Kapri's turn to roll her eyes, "Let's just get this over with…Kelzacks!" Kapri yelled, and then kelzacks appeared in front of her, Marah stepped in, "Not yet! You will blow our cover!" at that the Kelzacks disappeared and so did Marah, wearing actually decent clothes walked over to Tori, "Hello! Are you here for the modeling?" Tori being shocked at someone coming up to her she nodded showing her the paper, "Yes…" Marah smiled, "Good good! You're perfect!" he then looped her arm with Tori's and started to lead the way. Kapri watched with her eyes rolled as her sister lead the blue ranger into their trap…

**Storm Chargers **

Shane felt bad at what he did to Tori, he told Hunter and Blake on what he did, Blake was the first of the two Thunder "twins" to speak, "You messed up badly…" he said to the red wind ranger, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hunter just smirked and stayed silent, as usual, before moving over to the couch sitting down at it with his arms crossed, at that a song just popped into his head, smirking he then stood up and moved out of Storm Chargers, waving to he brother, who waved back with a eyebrow raised, leaving Storm Chargers Hunter moved over toward the mall, unknowing that Tori was there with Marah and Kapri, being lead into a trap, not like he would REALLY care, but…still…

**Blue Bay Harbor Mall **

As Hunter made his way toward the mall, Marah had managed to get Tori into some different clothes and have a camera, being a clone machine, point at Marah, Kapri kept watching from the sidelines, standing up she said once again, "Kelzacks!" and they appeared, she awaited for her moment to strike…Looking at the camera she saw on it, "Property of Lothor" with a gasp of surprise she said, "You are---" as she was speaking Kapri yelled, "ATTACK! Hold her still!" Tori fought against them the best she could…

**Hunter **

Getting toward the mall he spotted Tori, she was beautiful, in her own special way, smiling slightly he started toward her, but at another woman ushering her away, he noticed that it was Marah, one of Lothor's annoying cousins, he followed behind silently not to be traced by the two women, or three, he thought as he spotted Kapri in the bushes, smirking he leaned against a wall watching…Marah had managed to get Tori into a somewhat decent looking outfit, at the camera pointing at Hunter, Hunter to noticed the "Property of Lothor" rolling his eyes he figured that Tori would see it also, he was right she saw it and as she was to speak on the matter, Kapri had yelled, "ATTACK! Hold her still!" and they obeyed her command and started to attack Tori. Tori was having problems against the kelzacks…

**Marah, Kapri, Tori, and Hunter **

Tori was being out numbered, 23 to one, cursing under her breath as she was captured and held still, Marah pushed a button and in a second there was another Tori…Gaping at her "twin" she then was let go by the kelzacks, just to be sucked into the Camera…Hunter watched all this, amazed that it actually worked, shrugging he moved toward back to Storm Chargers, better yet, he would just go home…At that he disappeared in a crimson streak and left the Mall…

**After the clone had been dealed with… **

Tori once again sat at the couch of Storm Chargers sighing softly to herself, but to her surprise, Hunter had sat down next to her, then in a soft voice where only she could hear him he began to sing, he had such a great voice…

"You are beautiful no matter what they say 

Words can't bring you down oh no 

You are beautiful in every single way 

Yes, words can't bring you down oh no 

So don't you bring me down today..." 

Tori looked over at Hunter shocked and blushing…He smiled at her shocked face then nodded, Tori hit him on the arm playfully, "I didn't know you liked Christina Aguilera, but….Thanks Hunter, that means a lot to me…" Hunter smiled toward her and hit her back, "I don't, I just like that song…You're welcome, it's true…" he then stood up and moved over to his little brother silently his arms crossing over his chest. Tori smiled to herself, _Thank you…I really needed that…_

* * *

The End…

I hope you guys enjoyed it, Sorry that it is short and such.


End file.
